beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalliergo Sporos
Kalliergo Sporos is an OC for Rufu Beater. He was created by UncreativeName123. Appearance Kalliergo is a grey haired spirit who appears as a middle aged man adorned in medieval knight armor wielding a sword and shield. He has pale skin that is mostly transparent representing his ghostly qualities. There is olive green colored Flame of Fate freely flowing out the bottom of the torso armor piece, a sign of Potentia presence within Kalliergo. Personality Kalliergo is pompous yet level headed, unafraid to speak his mind on things and asserts a sense of superiority over others due to his ghostly qualities. He can be at times selfish, mostly depending on others to do tasks either with or for him disregarding most danger. He has great confidence in doing most things despite this, possibly to the level of arrogance as he knows he can’t truly die until his task has been completed. It is this task that he resents however, as he knows that it is the only reason why he is living and why he can’t go dormant once again as of yet. He is uncomfortable with what he became as a guardian of the world, only permitted to live when the time comes and being essentially discarded once all is well. This conflict of interest of his between living while not fulfilling his duty and going dormant once again after he finishes his task can at times reflect in his actions, as he may selfishly go against with what he was tasked to continue living. He personally seeks to find any sort of way to break out of this ultimatum and have good memories within the world he was reborn in. As an individual without any experience of the modern world, he does have a curiosity for experiencing new things and seeing what has changed. Although, most new things Kalliergo discovers are disregarded as he doesn’t feel he has a real use of them, only having some form of acceptance and tolerance when those things can benefit him in some shape or form. Moveset Level 1 Requirements Kalliergo requires 300 PE to reach Level 2. Kalliergo requires 600 PE to reach Level 3. Changes Level 2 Level 3 This is the Max Level Kalliergo can achieve. Backstory Kalliergo was born during the Dark Ages. His life was relatively dull, with his family being within the majority of the lower classes having to work on the farms. Kalliergo distanced himself away from any sort of work he could, in favor of roaming around his home kingdom all day much to the dismay of his family. Most boys without any source of real wealth such as himself grew into disposable foot soldiers to help defend the kingdom. He however was not particularly fond of risking his life on the battlefield, at times even abandoning his assigned posts in favor of hanging around the taverns drinking away the day. It was during these times of day Kalliergo made for himself that he heard rumors of a possible way to achieve human immortality from the tavern’s regulars. It was proposed that an abandoned local church had notes from a recently deceased clergyman that detailed a way to preserve the human spirit by entrapping it within a suit of armor buried underground. Kalliergo’s interest was piqued by this, as this seemed like a very effective way to avoid his responsibilities and achieve immortality as a bonus. Nobody else in that tavern would want to attempt to the find the notes as they were rumors after all, but Kalliergo was ambitious and perhaps a bit insane enough to look into this rumor. At night, Kalliergo scavenged around the dilapidated church for a few hours eventually finding the notes. Most of the writing on them were faded out but the method for performing the ritual were somewhat intact. After a few days of making sense of the dirtied and corroded notes, Kalliergo had a decent understanding on how he had to perform the ritual. Arriving at the kingdom’s graveyard, he approached the grave of a knight as they were likely to have the armor and weapons buried with the body. After performing the ritual, his human body collapsed seemingly dead while his spirit was imbued within the armor, the sword and the shield that were buried. Kalliergo was confident that this plan had certainly went swimmingly, as his spirit became dormant and inactive without him having a chance to realize what had happened. Much time had passed before Kalliergo woke up. The first thing he saw was darkness as his vision began to clear. He looked around his surroundings, shocked to find that he was definitely not in his own human body. Instead, he found himself still within the armor lying in a room of sorts surrounded by various trinkets that he recognized to be from his home kingdom, most notably the sword and shield that were previously buried with him. Only the torso and arm pieces had remained intact, the leg pieces and helmet being too corroded for use. Kalliergo had many questions floating in his mind right now: How much time had passed since he performed that ritual? What had happened to his kingdom throughout the years? Where was he? Those and much more he was pondering about, which he concluded would not be answered just standing in place. Cautious of the seemingly alien setting he had been placed in, he took the sword and shield with him for self defense. Upon exiting the room, he came across another room that was rather massive and spacious. Bookshelves dominated the space and were filled to the brim with books. Kalliergo assumed that where he was deemed to be a library, even though it looked vastly different from the libraries he knew. It also seemed to be closed as he saw that it was currently night time from a nearby window and that nobody was walking around. Wandering around the library for some time looking at the bookshelves, he found a book that caught his eye. It was simply labeled “History of Europe”, the country where Kalliergo’s home resided. In hopes of finding some answers to his questions, he took out the book and read over it for a while. As he looked over an entry of his home kingdom, he had first felt a tinge of regret soon replaced by satisfaction. It had be utterly destroyed by a rival kingdom a few years after he had performed the ritual, he would’ve been annihilated if he had stayed there. It was also noted that artifacts from the kingdom including the armor Kalliergo resided in were recovered by some people called “archeologists” and relocated to a library in a country Kalliergo had never heard of, it being the “United States of America”. Another entry caught his eye however, as it concerned the notes Kalliergo had. This entry actually somehow pieced together the missing text that he had not been able to read. The satisfaction he had earlier eroded into uneasiness. It was stated that the ritual once it had been done, would put the sprit possessed armor into a dormant state only to be awakened when the world was approaching grave danger. When this task was complete, the armor would go dormant again for an indefinite amount of time until the time for the armor to awaken rose again. Kalliergo was dumbfounded by this, he didn’t know what the approaching danger even was. He wasn’t even sure if he had the ability to stop the impending doom. On the other hand, he couldn’t decide whether he even wanted to help save the world as going into a dormant state for extreme amounts of time would essentially never allow him to live a regular life anymore. Frustrated by this conflict of interest, Kalliergo left the library swiftly, taking his sword and shield with him. He now wanders the east coast of the U.S., having decided to put off this task of his for as long as possible to gain as many pleasant experiences and memories as he possibly can. Level Upgrades * Level 25: Increase walkspeed by 4. * Level 50: Decrease cooldowns for all moves by 30% except LMB. * Level 75: (Passive) Increase starting Intangibility to 30%. * Level 100: (F) The health restored upon the first successful Cheat Death is increased to 75% of maximum HP. Category:Rufu Beater Category:Characters Category:Male Characters